


Two lovebirds and a baby (and some glasses too, I think.)

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Popcorn, imagine, movies - Freeform, ryan in glasses, ryan ross imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute and fluffy Ryan imagine involving a baby, some ideas, and cuddles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Ugh. I was internally cringing at myself. The summary is too cute. -_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two lovebirds and a baby (and some glasses too, I think.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy Ryan imagine. :)

Imagine…  
Tonight was the night that you were watching your cousins 1 year old,Emma. It also happened to be the night that Ryan was coming over for a movie night. Ryan was pretty nervous around babies and just children in general. With babies, he was afraid of dropping them or making them cry. With kids, he was afraid he’d have nothing in common with them and they’d gang up and kick his skinny butt.

But, low and behold, this night was going to happen whether you liked it or not. You sit cuddled up with Emma, her propped up on your knees, you baby-talking and bouncing her up and down. The door bell rang. You stood up and slouched the child onto your hip and went to answer. Outside the door, Ryan stood in casual clothes, just sweats and a tee shirt, and also some glasses. He saw the baby and froze.

"We’re not watching her, are we?"

"We aren’t. I am though. My cousin had to go to this work thing, so I agreed to watch her. Problem?"

"N-no problem. I…love babies."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure. Get in here, it’s freezing out, you dolt.”

He walked in, and all three of you sat on the couch and started the movie. About 30 minutes in you were sitting in the dark, wrapped in a blanket. You wanted to figure out a way to help Ryan overcome his “babyphobia”, as you called it. Then, an idea strikes. You scoot closer to Ryan and, he moves farther away, desperately trying to get away from you two, until he crashes his hip into the side of the couch and yelps out in pain. You end up climbing into his lap anyway, the baby in your own, and snuggle all three of you close together. Ryan groans in frustration. Eventually, you get another idea.

"Hey, I’ll go make us some popcorn." You say, standing up, and shoving the child into Ryan’s reluctant hands.

"Could you watch her? Thanks." You finish, not giving him a chance to protest.

You walk to the kitchen and begin nonchalantly make the popcorn. All the while, watching Ryan struggle to get comfy with the baby.

"Um, hi Emma or whatever, I guess." Ryan says to the gurgling baby,holding her away from his chest into the open air.

You continue to watch. Suddenly, the baby starts crying and Ryan panics.

"What?! What’d I do?! Why’re you crying?!" He shouts.

Ryan begins to look towards you for help, you duck behind the counter. Ryan WAS going to figure how to love this baby.

You peeked around the corner, watching them intently.

"Uh- I guess I’ll just…uhm." Ryan mumbled, eventually cradling the child to his chest and propping her head on his shoulder. Ryan rocked up and down gently, trying to figure out if it would calm Emma. It did eventually, and you finally walked back in about 5 minutes later with the popcorn.

You plopped yourself onto the couch.

"Why would you leave me alone with a baby?!" Ryan whisper-shouted, careful not to wake the baby.

"Because, well, look at you. I knew you could figure it out. I think she kinda likes you." You replied.

Ryan’s face varied through several emotions, ranging from anger to understanding, before finally saying “Yeah, yeah, I guess she kinda does.” Ryan rubbed the child’s back gently, cooing at her lovingly.

You smiled and snuggled into them, eventually falling asleep.

Ryan sat there helplessly,as both a small child and his grown girlfriend sleep-drooled on him.

The End.


End file.
